


the last word

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: A deep, sleepy hum alerts him of his husband waking up.Tooru presses a kiss to his collarbone.“Toshi, your chest is too hard,” Tooru says, his words muffled against said chest, “it’s not comfortable at all.”Tooru cuddles his husband in the morning.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199





	the last word

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted in the middle of the night

Just a few years ago, Tooru never could have imagined lying in a fluffy bed at 6 am, using his sworn enemy’s chest as a pillow. If someone had told him about it, he would have thought they were insane.  
Luckily for Tooru, he has since managed to separate volleyball enemies from normal enemies. He briefly wonders how his younger self would have reacted to the ring on his nightstand. Teenage Tooru would have probably fainted. 

A deep, sleepy hum alerts him of his husband waking up.  
Tooru presses a kiss to his collarbone. 

“Toshi, your chest is too hard,” Tooru says, his words muffled against said chest, “it’s not comfortable at all.”

Ever considerate, Wakatoshi attempts to push Tooru off himself and onto his pillow, but his limbs are still heavy with sleep and Tooru just clings to him harder. 

Wakatoshi grunts, puts his hand on the back of Tooru’s hair, and lets it rest there, like he was planning to ruffle it but decided it would be too much effort.

“Use the pillow, your neck will hurt,” Wakatoshi mumbles and makes a second attempt at wrestling Tooru off his chest. 

Hurriedly, Tooru leaves a bunch of tiny kisses on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, as a counter-attack. “I was lying.” 

His husband relaxes and starts carding his fingers through Tooru’s hair. 

“Sleep more, Tooru.”

And well, even though he would very much like to actively cuddle some more, Tooru can live with not having the last word this time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
